Recent developments in optical technology have led to the construction of optical components such as laser chips and photo-sensor chips having relatively small dimensions of the order of 200 microns (μm). Proposals have been made to mount the optical components on substrates and to align them accurately with optical waveguides or other optical components. It may be difficult, however, to hold the component accurately using a micromanipulator or the like during mounting of the component on a substrate.